Card-Jitsu
]] :For a list of cards, click here. For a guide for the game, see tactics guide. For the other games in the series, see Card-Jitsu (disambiguation). Card-Jitsu is a card game played in the Dojo, Member Igloos and formerly, the Ninja Hideout. To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard, which is accessible via the map and enter through doors On a penguin's first visit, they must talk to the Sensei, the owner of the Dojo. He will explain what to do, as well as giving them a starter pack. According to the Belts Legend, belts are earned faster if players use earn your belts instead of playing on a mat. The belts rank from white belt to black belt (excluding the rank of ninja). Card-Jitsu Fire and Card-Jitsu Water are new ways to play card jitsu. Card-Jitsu Snow came in May 2013. (Beta testing was in February 2013) Since May 28, 2009, players could see their deck at the Dojo and Dojo Courtyard. They need to click on the 3 cards that are at the down-right angle of the screen. Member penguins can now buy Card-Jitsu mats in the ninja catalog. A Card-Jitsu mat allows penguins to play Card-Jitsu in a member igloo. Stamps Easy Medium Hard Extreme Playing Online Once players have the cards from the Sensei, go to a mat, or talk to the Sensei and select Earn your belts (as mentioned before, earn your belts mode is recommended as you get new belts quicker doing it). If they use a mat, they will have to wait for another player to come and play with them, which might take a while. If no one comes to your mat, switch to a busier server, or a match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to the Sensei via Earn your belts Mode. The aim of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Once players have an opponent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. They then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. Then the winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. Winning There are three ways to win Card-Jitsu. First, players can have the same type of card (such as Snow, Water or Fire), but three in different colors, such as Red, Blue, Green, etc. Alternatively, you can have one of each card, in different colors. And also if you play a power card with a "No Snow", "No Fire" or "No Water" until the next round, while the opponent player has all of that element and cannot place a card, thus automatically makes you the winner. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark "?" in a game. Glitches *There's a glitch where the loading loads for a long time and shows your name and nothing else. *There is a glitch that turns you into Dark Black. Actions When players win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows: *'Snow:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *'Water:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *'Fire:' The player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. *'Power Cards:' What power cards do is decided by which power card it is. (See List of Card-Jitsu Power Cards) Cards :For a list of cards and its special effects see Card-Jitsu Cards. Rewards After playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt. When they reach black, they must fight Sensei and earn their mask. White_belt.PNG|The White Ninja Belt File:Yellow_Belt_clothing_icon_ID_4026.png|The Yellow Ninja Belt File:Orange_Belt_clothing_icon_ID_4027.png|The Orange Ninja Belt File:Green_Belt_clothing_icon_ID_4028.png|The Green Ninja Belt File:Blue_Belt_clothing_icon_ID_4029.png|The Blue Ninja Belt RedBelt.png|The Red Ninja Belt File:Purple_Belt_clothing_icon_ID_4031.png|The Purple Ninja Belt BrownBelt.png|The Brown Ninja Belt BlackBelt.png|The Black Ninja Belt NinjaMask.png|The Ninja Mask Tips :''See Main Article: Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Use Logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Snow-type card, they would probably use a water-type card so you should use a snow type card. But if the penguin who is fighting with you is a high belt penguin, they know if they choose water and you choose snow you would win. So they choose Fire-type card to defeat your snow. This way it is better to choose a water-type card. *When fighting Sensei use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It won't always work but it will eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card just use the same element you did last time, but don't use snow. *Most players of Card-Jitsu have developed "special techniques" to help them win almost every game. These tactics can vary from their starter card, to the last card, or which cards to playing a difficult situation. *Predicting your opponent's next move will help you greatly when playing Card-Jitsu. If they also predict your move, this is known as a "double-bluff", and can sometimes backfire onto you. *Typically you have a 1 and a half chance in winning a round. These chances increase under certain circumstances. *If you are a person with a high belt (brown, black etc.) and the person you are playing is or almost is the same belt as you, and you for example have two snow but no fire or water. It would be safe to pick a high snow because the other person thinks you will try to trick them, so they think it would be safe to pick water. *Most players try to win by getting a snow, fire, and water. Try to win by getting a three-of-a-kind. *A common method is to use 2 cards of a certain element. For an example, if they have 2 fire cards, they expect you to use water. You will have to use fire yourself. If you're the one tricking, double-fool them by using water. *Pick high numbered cards so if you have the same element as the opponent, you can win, but pick a low numbered card when someone picks one of the three starter pack power cards. *One technique is the backwards technique. This technique works when your fighting high-belts and low. It works by picking your highest card at the time. For example say it is snow. Then you pick the card that would lose to that (water). If they are the same color, move onto the next one (fire). If it's the same color keep the cycle (snow water fire). This sometimes works better for the belts in the middle (green, blue, red) better than high belts. Spinoffs Card-Jitsu Fire Card-Jitsu Fire is a spin-off of Card Jitsu, heavily revolving around the fire element. It's actually held in the Volcano. Only Ninjas that have the Amulet can play the game. Card-Jitsu Fire is only multiplayer, with a maximum of 4 players at once. When you first talk to Sensei in the room, he will give you a pack of 10 cards; the Fire Pack. You can use these cards in all of the Card-Jitsu games. Instead of belts, you have a suit that you unlock item by item, starting with shoes up to the head. When you get all of the items you have to beat Sensei to earn a fire gem on your Amulet. Card-Jitsu Water Card Jitsu Water was released on the 24th of November 2010. On Card Jitsu Water, you must move from the end of the waterfall by throwing the correct element that beats the other element to get to the next platform. It's located in one of the secret doors, like Card-Jitsu Fire, so only Penguins with the Amulet can get to the room. Instead of belts, you have a suit that you unlock item by item, starting with shoes up to the head. When you get all of the items you have to beat Sensei. This is the same with Card-Jitsu Fire, but most players find that the Card-Jitsu Fire is easier to play since it doesn't lag. This game is only multiplayer from 2-4 players. When you first talk to Sensei in the room, he will give you a pack of 10 cards; the Water Pack. You can use these cards in all of Card-Jitsu games. It is heavily based off the elements and which defeat which. Although Card-Jitsu Water might seem harder, there is a panel at the top now. It is best to choose Lowest Graphics Mode because then it won't lag. This makes it easier to win. Card-Jitsu Snow Card Jitsu Snow is the newest game in the series of Card-Jitsu. It was released on May 23, 2013 as confirmed by Spike Hike and Polo Field on Twitter. It was the first game to beta tested. Beta Testing began on February 28, 2013 and ended on April 11 2013. It was finally released on May 23. You Have to battle Snow Minions in order to win. This is the first game in which you team up with other ninjas to battle bigger threats unlike other three games in the series. There are three rounds. You have to win all three rounds to win or to enter the bonus round if you fulfill the requirements (every ninja must have full health; you must complete the three sessions in the time limit; no are down). After you earn the Snow Gem you can battle Tusk with Sensei. After that you can earn even more snow-themed items. Trivia *Card Jitsu was Rsnail last big project before leaving Club Penguin. *In The Penguin Times Issue #160, if you clicked the letters N, I, and N in the word Lightning, the letter J in Dojo, and the letter A in Damaged (this spells NINJA), a stone tablet would appear saying: "fire, water, snow the triangle of power your journey's first step" This obviously refers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game and what it was about. *With the exception of the Fall Fair games, Card-Jitsu is the only game you can't get Coins from. You get belts instead. **However, in Card-Jitsu Snow you get coins. *Sometimes, at the start, and the .swf, you will see the "Earn Your Belts", "Challenge Sensei", And "Instructions" replaced with "This is a menu item!" also Sensei saying "This example text, I have put it on 3 lines, Not a good haiku. You will just see a glimpse of those words. *When Card-Jitsu came out, everyone was playing at once in crowded servers and sometimes when people finish their game the room was full. The round they just played didn't get them closer to their next belt. *Since the release of Card-Jitsu Water (24th of November 2010), stamps were given. *A picture from Club Penguin's files showed a picture of a penguin in Card Jitsu Cheese uniform. This was the same as the fire uniform but the uniform had cheese symbols and became yellow, and instead of fire above your flippers, you would have cheese. *In September 2008, there were many ninja sightings all over the place. There were ones in the Gift Shop, Lighthouse, HQ, Ski Lodge, Ski Hill and Town. There was also the first spotting of Sensei at the half-hidden Dojo Courtyard where Sensei's name was ?????? . These question marks had the same amount of characters to spell "Sensei". He was using a snow shovel to dig out the Dojo at that time. *When Card-Jitsu Fire came, all the ninjas went on a fiery scavenger hunt. *When Card-Jitsu Water came out, The island turned into a water party. *Find Four and Card-Jitsu are the only 2 games in Club Penguin to be playable in two different locations. * If you go to the Iceberg and enough ninjas do the fire or water ninja stance, the sky will turn orange or blue depending on the amount of ninjas. *This is the only Card-Jitsu game with 2 players needed, making this the Card-Jitsu game that needs the lowest amount of players to play. *If you use a power card that discards a fire, water, or snow card and in the next match your opponent has all fire, water, or snow cards, you will win with a message saying: ... has no cards to play, ... Wins (... is a penguin name) *A similar game in real ife is Rock Paper Scissors, but instead Fire, Water, and Snow are used. **In real life: rock beats scissors, paper beats rock, and scissors beat paper. **In Card-Jitsu: fire beats snow, water beats fire, and snow beats water. Names in Other Languages Gallery Q.PNG|An incident. sgigloo.PNG|A Rank 11 rare card. rockhoppersship.PNG|Rare Rank 12 card. clocktower.PNG|A Rank 6 card that is given in the water booster. dojosketch.PNG|A common power card. ff.PNG|The second-rarest starter deck power card. mecards.PNG|An example of a user with exactly 100 cards. -2.jpg|-2 effect. jetpackcards.png|4 rare cards (the Rank 7 is not that rare, if you are lucky you would get it in the fire booster) with the Jet-pack theme. cloudwavecard.png|A quite common rank 12 card (given to lucky users in fire booster) whitepufflecard.png|A puffle deck power card. abominablesnow.PNG|A puffle deck card with the "Abominable Snowman" sketch seen in Mission 5. s.PNG|4 blue water cards scored in a row, attempting to earn the Full Dojo stamp me1.PNG|A page of cards. File.jpg|An example of a real life card. 3 year CJ.png|An example of a power card (3rd Anniversary Party). Aunt-arctic CJ.png|An example of a power card (Aunt Arctic). 4powers.jpg|A sketch of Card-Jitsu. firefighter1.jpg|Another sketch of Card-Jitsu. File:Sensei_haiku.png Stamp Book Photos Fire beats snow!.png Hi-Ya!.png I'm flying!.png See also *List of Card-Jitsu Cards *Belts *Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Card-Jitsu Fire *Ninja Hideout *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Sensei *Card-Jitsu Water *Ninja Items *Card-Jitsu Snow *Card-Jitsu Shadow External links *Card-Jitsu Belts *Card-Jitsu Instructions *Music of the game *Video on how to become a ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:FAOTW Category:Games after Disney Category:Sensei Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Card Jitsu Party 2013 Category:Card-Jitsu Party Category:Card-Jitsu Belts Category:Card-Jitsu Shadow Category:Fire Ninjas Category:Water Ninjas Category:Snow Ninjas Category:Shadow Ninja